


Must Have Been The Wind

by StayGoldFics



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bruises, Could be read just as friends, Doesn't have to be read as a relationship, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's never said but there is implied Abuse, M/M, Song Must have been the wind, Song based fic, by Alec Benjamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGoldFics/pseuds/StayGoldFics
Summary: A KiriBaku One-Shot based off of the song "Must Have Been The Wind" by Alec Benjamin. Doesn't have to be read as KiriBaku. This is my first Fic for My Hero Academia but not my first fic.





	Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emgDoBuFcMw  
There's the song if you want to listen to it.

**I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine. At first I thought that I was dreaming.**

Bakugou Katsuki had lived in the same house for two years. A nice little place on the first floor of an apartment building. Usually the apartment building was rather quiet, but over the last few months things had changed. More often than not you could hear the sound of loud music, stomping or yelling from the apartment above his. Most nights Bakugou would simply put on headphones but tonight was different, something just felt off. There was the usual sounds of yelling, though if you cared enough to pay attention you would be able to tell that it was all one person doing the yelling. Bakugou who was half asleep jumped when he heard the sound of glass shattering, immediately sitting up. He sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. 

**But then I heard the voice of a boy and it sounded like he’d been crying. Now I’m too worried to be sleeping.**

At first Bakugou just sat there, silently listening. When nothing happened for a few minutes he was about to go back to sleep but then he heard the sound of crying, he couldn’t tell what the new voice was saying through the walls, but he could hear the fear and pain in their tone. At first he thought to ignore it but overtime an unfamiliar feeling of worry took over and he couldn’t sit still any longer.

**So I took the elevator to the second floor, walked down the hall and then I knocked upon his door.**

The blonde sighed, slipping on a pair of socks and a jacket before he grabbed his key and made his way out of his apartment. He quietly made his way down the hall and into the elevator. Nervously shifting from foot to foot as he waited, the second that the elevator doors opened Bakugou stepped out. He took a deep breath, finding the right apartment before knocking three times. He had half a mind to just tell the people to quiet down so he could go to sleep, but something stopped him the moment that he saw Kirishima.

**He opened up **

It took a minute but eventually the door opened to reveal a tired looking red head, Kirishima’s eyes were red and puffy, his hands shaking slightly and he wore a sweater that covered the entire top half of his body. Bakugou could see a small bruise forming on the side of his jaw. And Despite the red heads physical and emotional state he gave a small smile, politely asking Bakugou what he wanted.

Bakugou looked over the other, eyes carefully scanning Kirishima’s physical state before he explained himself **and I asked about the things I’ve been hearing.**

**He said “I think your ears are playing tricks on you” sweater zipped up to his chin “Thanks for caring sir that’s nice of you” **Kirishima gave a small smile, jumping slightly when he heard someone inside of the apartment call for him **“But I have to go back in… wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing” He said “It must have been the wind”**

**Must have been the wind, Must have been the wind. **

**So I was laying on the floor of my room, cold concrete on my back. No I just couldn’t shake the feeling. I didn’t want to intrude because I knew I didn’t have all the facts. But I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.**

A few weeks later Bakugou hadn’t seen or heard much from the upstairs apartment. He knew that the red head needed help, that much was obvious. But he also knew he couldn’t do anything if Kirishima wouldn’t even tell him that something was going on. Then again he was just a random stranger… Bakugou sighed, he really wasn’t used to worrying this much over people, especially someone he didn’t know. He stared up at the ceiling going over his options in his head when he once again heard the sounds of fighting.

**So I took the elevator to the second floor, walked down the hall and then I knocked upon his door. He opened up and I asked about the things I’ve been hearing.**

Once again** he said “I think your ears are playing tricks on you” sweater zipped up to his chin “Thanks for caring sir that’s nice of you. But I have to go back in… wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing” He said “It must have been the wind”**

**Must have been the wind, Must have been the wind.**

**Aim my boom box at the roof I’m playing lean on me. Just so he knows that he can lean on me. And when he hears the words I hope he knows he’ll be ok.**

Bakugou didn’t know why he cared so much about this stranger but he did. And after a talk with his friends and a _definitely stupid_ suggestion from Kaminari he had decided to blast music from his apart to the red heads. A way of telling the other that he was there for him… Or at least that’s what Kaminari said it would do. He would deny taking Kaminari’s suggestion until the day he died.

**Aim my boom box at the roof I‘m playing lean on me. Just so that he knows that he can lean on me and when he hears the words I know exactly what I’ll say.**

Bakugou is about to shut off the music and give up when he hears a knock at his door. He turns down the music, carefully opening up the door. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he sees that the red head is the one on the other side. Kirishima is once again wearing his large sweater, seeming nervous as he looks at Bakugou, though there is a small hopeful glint in his eyes.

Bakugou took a deep breath before speaking the words he had been rehearsing since he turned on the music** “Promise I’m not playing tricks on you. You’re always welcome to come in… You could stay here for an hour or two if you ever need a friend. We can talk about the noise when you’re ready but till then, I’ll say it must have been the wind”**

Someday when Kirishima is ready Bakugou will beat the crap out of whoever had hurt him. But for now Bakugou will offer a shoulder to lean on, a group of friend’s to talk to and a couch to sleep on.

**Must have been wind.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
I'll take Requests if you want to ask for something in the comments! :D  
"Stay Gold"


End file.
